TEAM ROKET VS DIGI-DESTINED CHRONICLE
by animorphs17
Summary: ITS TEAM ROCKET VS. 2 DIGI-DESTINED! HAS SOME TAKARI (TK KARI) IN IT. ITS A SERIES SO ENJOY!
1. Gatomon VS. Meowth

Meowth stares at his opponent, Gatomon, nervously. She's slowly walking back and forth waiting for the bell to ring.   
  
If only they had met under different conditions, Meowth thinks. Suddenly the bell rings and Gatomon looks at Meowth.   
  
"To a good match," Gatomon says holding out a paw.   
  
Meowth takes her paw and shakes. "Agreed."   
  
Before Meowth can do another thing Gatomon throws him into a wall. Meowth hits with a thwack and falls to the ground.   
  
"All right bitch," Meowth growls exposing his claws. "You want some of this?"  
  
"Whenever you want rat." Gatomon replies.   
  
The two charge at each other angrily. Meowth uses his fury swipes attack and leaves six small cuts across Gatomon's back. She stumbles forward and cries in pain asMeowth slams her face into the pavement. Blood spurts out of her nose as Meowth slams again and again.   
  
Suddenly Gatomon rolls over and scratches Meowth across the face. He grabs his face and steps back. Gatomon gets up and pounces onto Meowth and starts slamming him around. As meowth lays there Gatomon picks up a steel pipe.   
  
Gatomon slams it down but Meowth rolls out of the way. The pipe hits the ground and Gatomon lets go of it and shakes her paws. She looks around but doesn't see Meowth around.  
  
Suddenly something strikes Gatomon in the head and she falls forward. Blood flows from a wound on the back of her head as Meowth stares down at her with a sledgehammer in his hand. Gatomon's blood drips off the edge of it.   
  
Meowth raises the hammer and swings it into Gatommon's stomache. Gatomon flies back and lays in a bloody heap before Meowth. Meowth decides its time to end it and swings for Gatomons head.  
  
"Lightning Paw!!" Gatomon cries.  
  
Two waves of energy cut the hammer and it falls to the ground harmlessly. Meowth stares at the stump of the sledge hammer. Gatomon takes advantage of this and upper cuts Meowth into a pile of shattered glass. Meowth gets up with deep cuts all over him from the glass. Blood sprays out as the two cats glare at each other.   
  
"Your almost as good as me," Gatomon admits picking up a broken vodka bottle. "Almost."  
  
Meowth grabs an ax from the ground. ""We'll see who the better one is."  
  
The two attacked again. Gatomon swung the bottle and missd. Now Meowth was behind her and used the ax. He swung it down and cut off the last three inches of Gatomons tail. Gatomn screamed as blood sprayed out the stump in a fine mist. The blood hit a smiling Meowths face.  
  
Meowth grabs Gatomon and throws her through a window of a building. She lays on the ground as blood puddles around. When Meowth enters she isn't in the pool but Meowth sees a trail of blood leading where Gatomon crawled away. Meowth follows it when suddenly a butchers knife falls from the shelf and completely hacks off his tail. Meowth looks at his tail on the ground as blood oozes out of it and puddle.  
  
He quickly stops the blood flowing from the stump and follows the blood flow up some stairs and onto the roof. Gatomon tries a sneak attacack but Meowth expected it. He dodges and throws Gatomon close to the edge of the building. Meowth kicks Gatomon in the stomache a few times as Gatomn moans in pain. He then pushes her closer to the edge.  
  
"Game over," Meowth laughs.  
  
"I don't think so!!" avoice cries from behind. "Boom bubble!"  
  
Meowth turns just in time to see some sort of clear buble hit him and explode. Meowth stumbles around screaming. After a minute the burned cat glares at the new opponent. It looked like a oarnge and white potroast with a mouth and green eyes. Where ears should be were to large wings.  
  
"Patamon?" Gatomon whisperes stunned.  
  
"This isn't fair!" Meowth screams.  
  
"To bad," Patamon taunts and flies over torwards Meowth. He tries to kill Patamon but fails and Patamon kicks Meowth in the stomache causing him to bend over. In a swift move Patamon grabs Meowths head and slams it into his sholder and Meowth falls to the ground. Patamon then grabbes Meowth and throws him over the edge. Meowth splatters on the ground.  
  
"Who sent you?" Gatomon askes weakly.  
  
"T.K." Patamon then flies off as Kari runs over to Gatomon. Kari fixes the unconsious cat Digimon of all it wounds and watches Patamon fly away.   



	2. Patamon VS. James & Victreebel

Patamon Vs. Victreebel & James  
  
Type: Handicap  
  
As a result of its interferance Patamon has been forced to take on Victreebel and James of Team Rocket, in a handicap match. Only one of the two have to die. LET'S GET IT ON!!!  
  
Pataon slowly flew torwards the ring. He knew that the chances were slim of getting out of this match alive, but there was no choice. Patamon crawled into the ring and stared at Victreebel. The bell than rang.  
  
"All right Victreebel, vine whip!" James ordered.  
  
Two vines shot out of Victreebel and swung at Patamon. Patamon flew and used its Boom Bubble but the vines dodged it and wrapped around Patamon. They tightened and slammed Patamon into the mat before throwing him into the turnbuckle.  
  
Patamon lay in the corner feeling blood flow from a damaged wing. Victreebel used tackle attack and slammed patamon into the turnbuckle again before stepping back It then used Razor Leaf but Patamon rolled out of the way and grabbed one of the sharp leaves.  
  
Patamon threw it at Victreebel and managed to make a small cut across Victreebel's base. It whined in annoyed pain and shot out more leaves. Patamon flew high as the leaves shot by and into the ring. Patamon then used a flying tackle to knock Victreebel down. Victreebel screeched in pain and used Vine Whip again. It grabbed Patamon with one vine and tagged in James with the other.  
  
James ran over and punched Patamon in the face knocking it out of the vine. Blood flowed from Patamon's mouth as he slowly got up. James then tried to kick Patamon but he rolled out of the way and tripped james. James stumbled forward and struck the turnbuckle head first stunning him.   
  
Patamon then used his Boom Bubble on James back. It tore apart the back of James' shirt and burned his back. James screamed in pain and turned to face Patamon. Patamon flew into his face and started to scratch and bite at James's face. James tried to swat the little thing away but he was blinded by his own blood flowing into his eyes.  
  
After a few more minutes James succeded and grabbed Patamon. He then punted the little creature across the ring and wiped the blood from his face. James looked at Patamon and laughed as blood flowed from the wound on its head, where James had kicked it. James then grabbed Patamon and ripped off the left wing before tagging Victreebel back in.  
  
Patamon lay in a puddle of blood from the now missing wing. Despite this grisly wound Patamon got up and glared at the approaching Victreebel. He knew that Victreebel had a high chance of making the kill this time. Patamon dodges three Razor Leaves and Vine whips. Patamon used two Boom Bubbles but they only caused minor burns on Victreebel.  
  
Suddenly Kari and Gatomon came running down the ramp. Gatomon leapt into the ring and started clawing away at Victreebels eyes while Kari beat on James. Patamon watched as Gatomon tore out Victreebel's eyes and tossed them in a bloody heap outside the ring. James ran clutching his broken nose and shattered teeth as blood flowed down his face in large globs.  
  
Kari set up a chair outside the ring and Gatomon forced Victreebel onto it. Despite its weak struggles Victreebel was helplss to stop them. The two then tied Victreebels ow vines in a noose around its neck and then tied the vines to the top rope. Gatomon grabbed Patamon andset him next to the chair. Kari and Gatomon then walked off.  
  
Patamon saw what they had set up and weakly pulled the chair out from under Victreebel. It screamed and jerked as its own vines cut off its air. After a few minutes of desperate strugggling Victreebels thrashing slowed and finally stopped. It's eyes glazed over with death. The vines had dug in deep causing blood to flow down Victreebel's body and puddle on the ground under it.  
  
T.K. leapt over the fan protection rail and picked up the unconsious and broken Patamon. He then stared at Kari, who was almost completely backstage, thankfuly. She turned and saw T.K. staring and smiled at him. 


	3. Team Rocket Threats

Jessie and James storm down to the ring. When they reach it a man hands Jessie a microphone and she glares at the crowd angrily.  
  
"We have been cheated!!" Jessie screams. "Because of the interference of those two little twerps and their Digimon we have lost two of our Pokemon!! Meowth and Victreebel!!"  
  
"That's right. Plus my face was busted open by that skanky little whore, Kari!!" James added. "She wasn't even involved in the match up!!It was me and Victreebel against that little pot roast Patamon."  
  
"We demand... DEMAND an explanation!!!" Jessie yells. "T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon get out her now and let's handle this right here!! Right now!!"  
  
The two glared at the ramp. Suddenly Digimon music blared out and the four walked out with microphones in their hands. The two groups glared at each other from across the rooms.  
  
"Jessie. James," T.K. began. "This is called deathmatch. Sometimes your friends die. Get over it!!"  
  
"You cost some the matches and their lives!!" James spat. "And when your flying pot roast was in trouble you two came down and cost my Victreebel the match. You little bitch!! It was your fault!!!"  
  
Kari started torwards the ring but Gatomon and Patamon held her back. Jams and Jessie released their Pokemon Arbok, Lickitung, and Weezing. The two groups stard each other down.  
  
"You want to end this match?" Kari screeched. "You want to end this? Just name your match."  
  
Jessie laughed. "All right little girl. The match is this. You are going to take on my Likitung. Not one of your Digimon. You."  
  
Kari stepped back in surprise. T.K. shook his head but Kari nodded.  
  
"That's what you want? Fine I'll takeout your Lickitung. Then I'll get you bitch."  
  
Jessie glared at Kari. Why don't we end it right now?"  
  
Kari glanced over at T.K. He nodded and the two, with their Digimon, ran to the ring. They slid in and the two forces started tearing into each other. Kari and Jessie were clawing at each others hair and faces while James and T.K. exchanged punches. Patamon flew around Arbok to dodge the Poison Sting but Lickitung caught him and slammed Patamon to the ground.   
  
Gatomon had leapt onto Weezing and was slashing deep into it. Suddenly Weezing exploded and the Digi-Destined and teh Digimon were thrown from the ring.  
  
T.K helped Kari up but could only use one arm. His other had been broken in the explosion. Blood flowed from where the bones stood out of the skin like White shattered trees.  
  
Kari was had been cut on her forehead and blood flowed down her face making it look like she was wearing a red mask. 2nd and 3rd degree burns covered her legs and her left leg had been broken. She moaned in pain as she noticed a finger had been torn off and lay next to Patamon.  
  
Gatomon laid unconsious in a broken mess. Since she had been the closest to the blast a lot of damage had been done. Large patches of Gatomons fur had been burned off and what little fur was left had blood all over it. Kari picked up Gatomon and started to cry.  
  
Patamon's damaged ear had been ripped off again The flash of the explosion had damaged his eyesight but the doctors could easily fix that. Soon everyone would be healed in tme for the next fight.  
  
Patamon and the humans limped off into the back to get themselves fixed.  
  
Team Rocket glared at the fleeing Digi-Destined. Besides some burnes and wounds they were fine. The group started talking about the next match. Kari Vs. Lickitung. 


	4. Kari VS. Lickitung

Kari Vs. Lickitung   
  
Type: Singles match   
  
  
  
Kari limped torwards the ring. She had been fully fixed and her finger had been reattached but she stil had a limp. Lickitung was not in the ring yet. Kari slipped into the ring and stared back and waited for Lickitung.   
  
Lickitung appeared at the top of the ramp with Jessie. They headed torwards the ring. Kari stood a little scard. What was Jessie doing here? Lickitung crawled into the ring and Jessie stayed out of the ring. The bell then rang   
  
Lickitung's tounge shot out but Kari ducked and it crashed into the turnbuckle. She acted quickly and grabbed the slimy pinck muscle, but as soon as she touched it her hands went numb. Kari let go and backed away form Lickitung. Lickitung then used its tackle attack and sent Kari over the ropes and out of the ring.  
  
Jessie ran over and started to kick Kari in the stomache. She then grabbed Kari's head and slammed it into the steel steps nearby. Blood trickled from Kari's shattered nose and she was thrown back into the ring.  
  
Lickitung waddled up to Kari and trie to bite her. Kari oved out of the way and punched Lickitung in the face. It stumbled back and Kari kicked it in the face. Lickitung leaned against the turnbuckle and Kari lifted it to the top. She was about to toss Lickitung into a steel chair outside the ring but Jessie pushed Kari down onto the mat. Lickitung then leapt from the turnbuckle and landed on Kari's chest. The air was forced from her and blood flowed from a new cut under Kari's clothes.  
  
Lickitung hopped off and Kari slowly got up. By then her side was drenched in blood but she wasn't going to quit. Lickitung launched out its toung again and struck her in the head. Kari fell back and tears came from her eyes. She got up, light headed, and jabbed her thumb forwards. It dug into one of Lickitung's eyes. She pulled back and laughed as half of the eye came out with her thumb. Blood sprayed from the empty socket and Lickitung stumbled around blindly.  
  
Kari ran forward and did a dropkick to Lickitungs head. It fell into the turnbuckle and was broken open. Blood came out of a three inch hole in its head. The blood on Lickitung's face sprayed out and covered all of Lickitung's face and body. Kari then slammed its head into the turnbuckle a couple more times for good measures. Kari then leapt over the ropes and caught Jessie with a drop kick. Jessie fell back and struck her head on a railing. Kari rolled back into the ring and looked at the now standing Lickitung.  
  
The two stood at seperate ends of the ring and just stared at each other. Bothe were bleeding in various places. Lickitung charged at Kari. She tried to roll out of the way but was still struck in the chest. She heard a sickening crunch as a few ribs shattered. Before Lickitung could do anything else Kari grabbed it and threw it into the ropes. Lickitung bounced off and Kari hit Lickitung with a powerful clothesline. It glared at Kari with its one good eye and smiled.  
  
Suddenly something struck Kari in the back of the head. Kari fell forward and saw Jessie standing behind her with a steel chair that now had Kari's blood on it. Jessie smashed Kari in the head again with the steel chair. Kari tried to get up but got a chair shot to her back as a resultand she lay on the ground bleeding. Lickitung wrapped its tounge around Kari's throat and raised her into the air. She thrashed desperatly as her air ran out. Kari's face was soon red and her struggling was weakining.  
  
T.K., Patamon, and Gatomon ran down the ramp and leapt into the ring. The two Digimon attacked Jessie and chased her out of the ring. T.K. grabbed the chair and slammed it into Lickitung's head. It released Kari, who gasped in air, and attacked T.K. He smashed the tounge with the chair and hit Lickitung across the head with another chair shot. Lickitung fell to the mat.  
  
T.K. looked out the ring and saw Jessie running up the ramp with Patamon and Gatomon in pursuit. Blood flowed down Jessie's face from where Gatomon had slashed and her back was covered in burns. T.K. smiled and walked over to Lickitung. With a quick movement and a loud snap its neck was broken.  
  
Kari was up and had wiped the blood off of her face. She was jumping and cheering that she had won. T.K. smiled and walked over to Kari. He then gave her a kiss on the lips for a few seconds. Kari's eyes widened in surprise and T.K. realized what he was doing.  
  
"Oh shit. I'm sorry," T.K. stuttered and steped away from the shocked Kari. He quickly rolled out of the ring andwalked up the ramp muttering how stupid he was.  
  
Suddenly a hand was on his sholder and quickly turned him. T.K. now faced a smiling KAri. She quickly kissed T.K. and the two stood on the ramp kissing for the next ten minutes before going up the ramp and backstage smiling and hand in hand.  



	5. Digi-Destined Taunt

Kari and T.K. walked torwards the ring hand in hand. Behind them were there Digimon. When the group reached the ring, T.K. held down the ropes so KAri could get in easily. When they were in the ring a man handed all four of them microphones.  
  
"We would like to start by answering the rumors about me and Kari," T.K. started. "The rumors about us."  
  
"They're all true," Patamon blurted.  
  
"HEY!! I was supposed to tell them!" KAri yeled  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Kari, let's get to the main reason we came out," Gatomon whined.  
  
"Oh yeah. To celebrate my victory, my perfect win over Team Rocket's late Lickitung," Kari laughed. "We proved once again that we are the best."  
  
Kari pulled out a controler and pushed a big red button. Balloons and confetti started to rain down. Suddenly all the balloons started popping. Kari turned and saw Team Rocket wth their Arbok out. Arbok was spraying the balloons with its Poision Needles. Jessie was handed a microphone.  
  
"Little girl, the only reason you won was because your little twerp boyfriend came out to interferre in the match," Jessie sneered. "And it proved once again that you are all nothing but cheating BITCHES."  
  
"I won because I am just that damn good," Kari yelled. "oh, and its nice to see your face has healed after the ass kicking Gatomon gave you."  
  
"Come down to the ring and I'll give you another facial," Gatomon threatened showing her claws.  
  
"I'll pass, but I will kill you all," Jessie said simply. "James tell them why we are here."  
  
James nodded. "We are challengeing you to a Eight Man Tag Team Match. With a special stipulation. Instead of just one person or creature dying, the whole group has to die to win."  
  
"Kari do you want to?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Sure," she replied. "Gatomon. Patamon you in?"  
  
"Of course!!" they both said.  
  
"All right Team Rocket. You got yourselves a match," T.K. yellede. "Oh and by the way. We knew you'd come to us so we arranged a little surprise. Look behind you."  
  
Jessie and James turned and saw all of the other original Digi Destined standing there ith various weapons. Team Rocket quickly pulled ou Arbok and Weezing but they still were in trouble. The two forces attacked each other but it was clear who would win. Soon Team Rocket was on the round after various shots to the head. Blood was starting to puddle around them asthe metal weapons continued pounding.  
  
Arbok got away from the pumling but no one noticed but Soa. She went after the giant snake but it burrowed into the ground. Tai looked over as Sora stood there confused. Suddenly Arbok exploded from the ground behind her and moved in for a quick kill. Tai ran over and samshed Arbok in the face with his steel chair and pushed Sora out of the way. Arbok glared at Sora but went after Tai instead.  
  
Arbok dodged the chair shots and Tai dodged Arboks powerful attacks. Neither would surrender. Suddenly Arbok released a spray of Posion Needles. The small pin pricks struck Tai in the stomach and Arbok quickly took his allies away to safety.  
  
Tai looked at the bloody hole and fell to the ground. Sora screamed and ran over to help Tai. She tore off his shirt and saw the holes pumping out blood. She managed to stop the bleeding and wripped up the shirt to ae artificial bandages. Tai smiled at her efore slipping into unconcioussness. Sora drug Tai into the back to get healed. The others left them alone and went out for a pizza. Gatomon, Patamon, T.K., and Kari stayed in the ring to discuss the next match.  
  
  



	6. T.K. Kari Patamon Gatomon VS. Jessie Jam...

Jessie, James, Arbok, Weezing Vs. Kari, T.K., Patamon, Gatomon  
  
Type: 8 man tag team  
  
Kari, T.K., Gatomon, and Patamon waited on the apron of the ring. Everyone was ready to face Team Rocket in a battle to the death. None of the four would admit however that they were afraid. Afraid that they may die.  
  
T.K. looked at Kari. "Just one more fight and it'll all be history. Just one more time and we'll be done for awhile."  
  
Kari smiled tiredly. "About time to. I really don't like all this violence and acting tough realy isn't my style at all."  
  
"I know but just be like this for tonight and it will all be over."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
T.K. looked away and didn't reply. Kari sighed.  
  
Team Rockets music started playing and the four headed for the ring. Jessie entered first with the others right behind her. The two opposing forces glared at each other angrily. Six of the eight were forced out of the ring and only Kari and Jessie were in the ring. They were to be the first ones to see action. The bell than rang.  
  
"So brat. We finaly get to handle this, Jessie sneered.  
  
"Yeah bitch. Only you aren't gonna be the one gonna live," Kari replied.  
  
"We'll see about that. After I kill you, I'm going to rip out your heart and force you litle boyfriend to eat it before he dies."  
  
"Tsk tsk. Your confused again. Your the one to die."  
  
"Enough talk. Let's get it on."  
  
The two started tearing into each other. Jessie went for a punch but Kari dodged it and tripped her. Kari quickly got on top of Jessie and grabbed her by the hair and started to slam her head into the ground. Jessie screamed as her hair was torn out by the roots. She grabbed Kari's hair and flipped her so now Jessie was on top.  
  
Unlike Kari, Jessie didn't go for the hair. Instead she started punching Kari in the face. Jessie smiled as blood flowed from Kari's now broken nose and mouth. Twelve punches later Jessie got up. Kari lay there gasping as blood leaked down her head and made a small puddle around her head.  
  
Jessie smiled and grabbed Kari by the hair and threw her against a turnbuckle. Jessie than proceeded to kick Kari in the stomache knocking her to the ground winded. Jessie laughed as Kai curled up in pain. Jessie then walked over and tagged in James.  
  
The two started to double team Kari. Jessie held her arms back while James viciously punched into Kari's stomache. Before Jesie was forced out of the ring the two lifted Kari by ner neck and slammed her down. James started taunting Kari to do something. She layed there quivering in pain.  
  
James made the mistake of turning to woop to the crowd. Kari made her move. Jessie tried to warn James but it was to late. Kari rammed her fist between James legs and hit him dead in the balls. James eyes widened in surprise and pain and he fell to the amt clutching himself. Kari scurried over to her corner and tagged Gatomon in.  
  
Gatomon flew at James in a fury. She quickly slashed across James back and left thre long bloody scratches. James slowly got up and glared at the small cat Digimon. He kicked Gatomon in the head but the little cat got right up.  
  
Gatomon leapt at James and tried to claw out his eyes. James raised his arm to cover his eyes and Gatomon slashed the back of his arm. One of her arms caught a vein and blood oozed out fastly. James screamed and watched as his whole arm was covered in blood.  
  
James back handed Gatomon and she fell back. He then grabbed Gatomon's head and rammed it into the turnbuckle. A large cut opened up on Gatomons head and started bleeding. James got on top of the turnbuckle and grabbed gatomon and lifted her up. He then threw her down out of the ring. Gatomon hit the concrete with a loud thwack. She lay there in pain as Kari and Patamon ran over. T.K. leapt into the ring and went after James.  
  
James turned just in time for T.K.'s fist to strike him in the face. James stumbled back cluthcing his face. T.K. then upper cut James and knocked him to the mat. Suddenly T.K. was thrown back as Weezing crashed not him. Weezing went in fo the kill but Gatomon rolled into the ring and Weeezing and T.K. were forced back to their corners.  
  
James and Gatomon galred at each other. James charged Gatomon but she rolled out of the way and tripped James. He fell forwards and struck his head into the turbuckle where the other Digi Destined were. Kari held James in place and Gatomon tagged Patamon in.  
  
Patamon glared at the captured James. It took a deep breath and used its Boom Bubble. The clear ball hit James in the chest. It incinerated his shirt and made large burns on his chest. Patamon did it again to the same spot and the burns deepened. Patamon went for a forth one but James broke free of Kari and ducked. The Boom Bubble struck Kari in the sholder and knocked her off. James ran over to his corner and tagged Arbok in.  
  
Arbok and Patamon looked at each other from across the ring. Arbok opened its mouth and sprayed used its Poision Sting. All needles shot at Patamon but it usd Boom Bubble and destroyed them. Arbok charged and slammed into Patamon. The little digimon fell to the ground with a thud. It tried to get up but Arbok used its tail to smash Patamon across the head, knocking it back down.  
  
Arbok leapt into the air to use its Body Slam attack but Patamon crawled out of the way. Arbok hit the mat with a loud thud and was stunned. Patamon grabbed Arbok by the tail and threw him into the ropes. The giant snake bounced off and flew torwards Patamon. Patamon used its boom bubble again and knocked Arbok back. Patamon flew into the air as Arbok used its Poision Sting again. Patamon dodges and the needles flew into the crowd. They struck a fan named Lisa and tore off her head and pinned her shredded body to the chair.  
  
Arbok slithered torwards his corner and tagged in Jessie. The two atttacked Patamon. Arbok wrapped it up and Jessie grabbed Patamon's wings. Jessie then ripped the wings off and threw them to the ground. Patamon screamed in pain as blood spewed out of the shredded stumps. Arbok slammed Patamon into the mat and left the ring.  
  
Jessie kicked the injured Patamon and it moaned in pain. Jessie lifted the bleeding digimon up and broke one of the back legs. Patamon screamed as the bones broke and burst through the skin. She then tossed it to the ground and ran torwards the other Digi Destined. Jessie aimed for a punch to Kari but T.K. pushed her out of the way and took the hit. Jessie smiled and turned to continue the fight with Patamon. Patamon was now up and trying to get to the corner. Jessie smiled and walked torwards the injured Digimon.  
  
Jessie picked up Patamon and with a quick move broke another leg. Suddenly Jessie stumbled forward. She reached back and tore Gatomon's gloves from her back. Gatomon had thrown them and the claws had stuck in Jessie's back. They came out and ripped off large hunks of skin. Jessie glared at Gatomon and threw the gloves into the crowd.  
  
Jessie turned to but Patamon was't ere she had dropped it. it had crawled to the corner and tagged in T.K. He leapt into the ring and charged Jessie. He ducked a punch of hers and proceed to kick her in the back of the knee. JEssie fell to the mat and T.K. kicked her in the forehead. Jessie's head snapped back and blood flowed from where T.K.'s foot had connected.  
  
T.K. grabbed Jessie by the hair and forcered her into the turnbuckle. He then proceeded to punch her int the stomache and chest repeatedly. T.K. smiled as he felt and heard Jesies ribs breaking. After a few more punches T.K. finished it with an upper cut to Jessies jaw. Jessie fell forwards and lay on the mat motionless.   
  
T.K. drug Jessie's unconsious body over to his corner. When he was there T.K. pulled up Jesie's head,exposing her neck. Gatomon nodded and brought out one claw. She slashed it across Jessie's throat. Blood sprayed from the wound onto the smiling Gatoon. T.K. lifted Jessie's dead carcass and threw it out of the ring. It lay there in a bloody heap.  
  
"Who's next?" T.K. demanded looking at the three remaining members of Team Rocket. Arbok slithered into the ring and looked at T.K.  
  
T.K. attacked Arbok but the snake was ready. It lifted it's tail and slammed it into TK.'s chest. He stumbled backwards clutching his chest. Arbok charged and slammed T.K. into a turnbuckle. He hit it hard and bounced of and fel to the ring. Arbok slithered on top of the turnbuckle and leapt off. It struck T.K. in the side and knocked him back to the mat.  
  
Arbok lifted T.K. up with it's tail and slammed his face into a turnbuckle. T.K.'s foreheaf was busted open and blood dribbled from the wound onto the turnbuckle. Arbok crawled back and planned to ram T.K. into the turnbuckle again. When it charged T.K. rolled out of the way. Arbok struck the turnbuckle and the ope sconnecting to it cut into Arbok's skin. Agreenish blood came from the wounds but not much. Still it was enough to make Arbok more careful.  
  
T.K. leapt at Arbok and punched it in the snout. Arbok fell back and T.K. struck again. He hit it in the fave and broke one of Arbok's fangs. Blood was also coming from one of Arbok's nostrils. It shook it's head to clear it but T.K. was already attacking again. He grabbed Arbok by the sides and slammed down. Arbok layed there stunned as T.K. got on top of the tunbuckle.  
  
Arbok slowly got up but wasn't facing the waiting T.K. on the turnbuckle. When it turned T.K. lept off and struck Arbok with a flying dropkick. It fell onto the ground and layed there. T.K. looked off to the side and saw Ken leap over the fan protection railing. T.K. looked at him confused as Ken smiled evily. Kari screamed at T.K. to duck but instead T.K. turned. A chair smashed him in the forehead and T.K. fell to the ground as blood oozed down his face.  
  
Davis smiled and lifted the chair again. He brought it down across T.K.'s face and broke the nose. T.K. lay there clutching his face as Davis brought the chair down on his back, side, and chest. Davis knelt next to T.K. and glared at him.  
  
"So T.K. You screwed over my plans to get together with Kari," Davis sneered. "Well this is pament. You screwed me over and now I'm screwing you over bitch. Maybe this will teach the others that I AM THE LEADER."   
  
Davis got up and saw Kari screaming at him while tears ran down her face. Davis realized that she was at fault to. He charged at her and slammed the face into Kari's face. She screamed as she fell off clutching her face. Gatomon and Patamon glared at Davis but they couldn't enter the ring because of the rules. Davis slid out of the ring and struck Kari twice more with the chair before jumping into the crowd and escaping.  
  
Arbok slowly got up and saw T.K. laying on the Mat. He was still concious but hurt. Arbok cocked it's head back and sprayed acid at T.K. The acids struck his legs and melted off everything below the knees. T.K. looked down at his destroyed legs and at Arbok. He new that it was all over for him. Davis had finally won.  
  
Arbok wrapped itself around T.K.'s arms and forced them behind his back. The snake then started tightening its grip. T.K. screamed as the bones splintered and broke through the skin. After a large pop the thwo arms broke off of T.K. leaving shredded bloody stumps. T.K. moaned in pain as plood pumped from the wounds and made the ring slick with gore.  
  
Arbok wrapped itself around T.K.s broken body. It started to tighten the grip causing T.K. to scream. After a minute Arbok lowered its mout around T.K.s head and gently closed the jaws. T.K. was still alive but then Arbok quickly tore its head upwards. T.K.s head was ripped off. The remains of T.K.s neck was a shredded pulp. Arbok looked over at the other Digi Destined and spat out the head. It rolled and stopped with the face looking at Kari.  
  
Kari looked at the Digimon. Patamon was to weak to go in now. Gatomon could but she was still hurt from the turnbuckle shot and being thrown out of the ring. Kari was in a lot of pain from the chair shots that Davis had done and seeing T.K. getting brutally killed, but she knew that there was no choice. She entered the ring despite Gatomon's objections.  
  
Arbok charged forwards and struck Kari across the head with its tail. She fell to the side with a scream as Arbok leapt at her. Kari rolled to the side and it crashed into the ring. Kari got up and so did Arbok. Arbok sprayed acid at Kari. She ducked and the acid only melted off some of her hair. She leapt forwards and tackled Arbok to the ground. She started pounding Arboks face angrily. Each shot was more powerful than the last. Arbok's face was now covered in it's own blood and it screeched in pain.  
  
Suddenly Kari was lifted into the air by Arbok's tail. It had been moving quietly from behind and now it had her. She struggled desperatly to get our but the grip was to string. Arbok started tightening it's tail and Kari screamed as the pressure got more and more intense. Kari's vision was starting to darken but there was nothing she could do. Then Kari realized there was. She opened her mouth and bit into Arbok. Hard. Arbo screamied in surprise and pulled its tail back. The tip tore off in Kari's mouth and she spat it out.   
  
Arbok pounced at Kari but missed. Kari leapt on Arbok's back and crawled up to it's neck. Kari wrapped her arms around its thraot and cut off the air. Arbok's eyes widened at realization of what was happening. It thrashed around trying to knock Kari off or at least get some air but failed. Arbok tried to scream but couldn't. Arbock's thrashing after a few more minutes. It then collapsed dead.   
  
James leapt ito the ring and stared at Kari.  
  
"I will admit," James said. "You Digi Assholes are tougher than I first thought. No matter. You still won't win."  
  
"Jessie and Arbok are dead. It's now 2 against 3. How can you say you'll win?"  
  
James smiledand pointed at the shattered body of T.K.. "Even if we lose, at least I'll die knowing that your little boyfriend is dead."  
  
Kari charged James in a rage. She leapt at James and tossed him to the mat. Kari then kicked James in the balls and smiled when she felt them pop. James looked at Kari in a combination of pain nd horror. Kari proceeded to kick James in the face. She then ran over and tagged Gatomon and Patamon in. It was now a two on one match.  
  
James looked at the two approaching Digimon. He grabbed Weezing and brought it into the ring so the match would be even. Patamon leapt ontoWeezing but was to hrt to do anything but hold on. Weezing flew round angrily trying to shake off the little pot roast but couldn't.  
  
Gatomon leapt at James. She slashed at his face but James ducked and Gatomon flew over him and hit the ropes. She flew off the ropes and hit James in the back. He fell forwards with Gatomon on his back slashing away angrily. Soon long deep claw marks were all over James back and were spraying blood. James got up and tried to knock the cat off but couldn't  
  
Weezing managed to knock Patamon off and sprayed sludge at it. Gatomon hobed out of the way but the slime stil caught its broken back legs and it made the wounds feel like they were on fire. Patamon rolled over and shot out a Boom Bubble. It hit Weezing dead on but didn't seem to have an effect. Weezing smiled and moved in for the kill.  
  
James rammed his back and Gatomon into the turnbuckle. Gatomon was hurt and fell to the mat. James stepped away and flungs his arms up happily. One of the fist hit Weezing where the Boom Bubble had hit. Since that spot was weaene, James hand went right through and Weezing's eyes widened. It then exploded in a ball of fire and light. Patamon, Gatomon, and Kari watched as James was flung back and bloody hunks of Weezing rained down on them. When the smoke cleared Weezing was dead and James lay badly hurt in the middle of the ring. Kari got in and her and the Digimon surrounded James.  
  
"Who wants to do it?" Kari asked.  
  
Patamon stepped forwards. "I'll end him and this cursed match."  
  
Patamon crawled onto James face. He tried to swat it of but was to weak. Patamon opened James' mouth and put its own on it.  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon yelled into james. The clear flames shot out of Patamon's mouth and into James. The flames shot down James' thraot and boiled his insides. James' eyes went wide in pain as the flames continued to cook him from the inside out. After a minute his eyes glazed over in death and the flames were shooting out of James' ass.  
  
Kari walked over to T.K.'s corpse.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. Patamon and Gatomon walked over.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yeah, but T.K. is dead.... and it's my fault."  
  
The Digimon looked away. Suddenly Kari's crest and tag started to glow. White light shot out and touched the shredded remains of T.K. They lifted the parts and put them back to where they belonged. The white light got incredibly bright and faded. When it did the parts were back together. T.K. sat up and blinked.  
  
"What happened?" T.K. asked.  
  
Kari and the others stared at him stunned. Kari helped T.K. up and smiled. "Nothing happened. The match is over. We won. Let's go."  
  
Kari picked up Gatomon and Patamon. She then ordered them not to tell T.K. what had happened.  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Davis stood at the pay-phone talking to some one.  
  
"Yeah. It was great," Davis said into the phone. "T.K. is dead andthat's all that matters. Kari's alive but I doubt she'll do anything to me. No I didn't watch the end of the match."  
  
"That's a shame," a voice said from behind.  
  
Davis turned and his eyes widened seeing T.K. and Kari standing there with chairs in their hands. Before Davis could say anything the two attacked. T.K. hit Davis in the head and Kari smashed Davis across the back. The two continued striking him with the chairs. oon blood started to puddle around Davis as he cried and begged for mercy.  
  
"Now?" Kari asked.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two went to the sides of Davis and waited for him to get up. Ten minutes later he stood groggily. The two swung the chairs and struck Davis on both sides of the head at the same time. Davis' head exploded from the pressure and the two chairs smashed into eachother. The only thing between them was a layer of blood, brain, and skull. All the other parts of the head shot up and rained down on the smiling Kari and T.K. The two stood their amongst the gore and kissed 


End file.
